Cuando el sueño se hace realidad
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: los recuerdos de senna regresan a ichigo, rukia se comporta estraño...e inoe tambien? para los que gusten de esta pareja, tambien momente ichiruki e ichihime...mal summary Empieza el IchiRuki
1. Tu Recuerdo

**bien este es mi primer fanfic de bleach, y trata de esta pareja (ichisenna) porque desde que vi la peli me a gustado la personalidad de ella.... y como fanfic de ellos no se consigue en español entonces aportare un poco, para los ichirukistas e ichihimistas....tranquilos que a medida que avance el fic iran apareciendo momentos de ellos**

**aclaro: que los personajes no me pertenecen, son del gran tite kubo.... yo solo los tomo para crear una historia que posiblemente nunca ocurra pero sin animos de lucro ^^**

**etto....lo que vean en comillas (") son los pensamientos. los dialogos seran separados por guion (-)**

**Cuando el sue****ño se hace realidad**

**Cap 1: tu recuerdo**

-"ya han pasado muchos meses desde el día en que desapareció, ya todos la han olvidado menos yo, inoe fue rescatada y después de una larga y difícil batalla pudimos derrotar a aizen y detener su plan de destruir la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano, ya por lo menos puedo concentrarme en tratar de volver a aparentar ser un chico normal y continuar mis estudios, solo mis amigos saben por todo lo que e pasado" - cierto chico pelinaranja de seño fruncido se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras la profesora hablaba de historia… decía algo de la era meiji o algo así , realmente no importaba mucho ya que aunque parece ser un chico malo, es uno de los mejores estudiantes (y aun con eso es muy bueno peleando contra seres inimaginables para las demás personas), lo cierto es que hace unos días un sueño lo había dejado algo perturbado, era como si todo lo que había vivido esos 2 días que la conoció hubieran regresado a su cabeza, la sensación de tomarla de la mano, de abrazarla y su voz regresaron como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Lo que mas lo perturbo fueron recordar su rostro y las palabras que había dicho la chica que en tan poco tiempo se gano gran parte de su cariño, con cada frase que recordaba venían las imágenes como si fuera una película

-"es que cuando estas en lo alto, hasta lo mas confuso se vuelve cristalino, cristalino" decía la chica que hasta solo hace un momento se había parado sobre la silla mientras volteaba a verlo

- "no quiero que desaparezca un mundo tan divertido….donde vive tanta gente….donde….vives tu ichigo" decía casi llorando la chica en esta ocasión

-"yo….yo …prefiero sacrificarme antes de dejarte morir", decía ya llorando y siendo envuelta por una gran ráfaga de viento.

-"ichigo….nos volveremos a ver?", fue lo ultimo que le escucho decir antes de que se desvaneciera por completo, definitivamente no es justo que nadie la recuerde ella quería ser recordada y pertenecer a este mundo… porque no pudo ser así

Sus pensamientos estaba a puno de ser interrumpidos por un golpe, la profesora esta cansada ya de llamar su nombre, pero no reaccionaba inoe, rukia, chad, ishida, Tatsuki y keigo, también lo llamaban, pero no reaccionaba y la expresión en su rostro era de tristeza??. Definitivamente el golpe era lo que necesitaba para volver en si

-Senna…, fue lo que dijo al sentir el golpe de la tiza lanzada por la profesora y que lo hizo salir de ese transe en el que estaba desde hace un muy lago rato.

Todo el salón se quedo en silencio, por un único motivo, nadie sabia si lo habían imaginado, si lo habían escuchado mal pero, acaso ichigo dijo el nombre de una chica????

-ichigo….estas bien??, pregunto rukia al ver que aunque lo sacaron del transe seguía con su cabeza en otro sitio

-acaso escuche bien???…díganme que no fui el único que escucho el nombre de una chica!!!!!!, decía desesperado keigo mientras corría por todo el salón como si del fin del mundo se tratara

-y yo que pensé que ichigo gustaba de kuchikí-san….ahora le debo 50 mil yenes a Asano-san, decía algo desilusionado mizuiro en un rincón del aula

-kurosaki-kun te siente mal, decia preocupada inoe mientras pensaba "o no….kurosaki-kun gusta de una chica??"

-eh?….ah?….porque me estan viendo raro??, ichigo que por fin regrezo en si vio como todos lo miraban como si fuera una cosa rara (aunque esa mirada era ya muy común para el joven kurosaki), otros como "quien cambio a ichigo que le pagare por hacer algo que parecía imposible" y otros como "la profe lo golpeo tan fuerte que quedo mal de la cabeza",

-ya dejen de verme como si fuera un fenomeno…. Que diablos les pasa??, ya estaba enojado y regrezo a ser el mismo de siempre

-ah?…bueno… etto… chicos sigamos con la clase que no me pagan para perder el tiempo… ni para que si vayan a poner a fantasear quien sabe que cosas,….por kami, la profesora regreso a su escritorio y se recostó en su silla mientras murmuraba dios sabrá que cosas

-eh rukia… porque todos me siguen viendo mas raro de lo normal??….y que diablos ocurre con keigo e inoe???, esa ultima pregunta la hizo señalando a keigo quien seguía corriendo desesperadamente por el aula y a inoe quien se fue a un rinconcito oscuro a hacer circulitos en el piso y Tatsuki tratando de calmarla

-es que te quedaste como en una especia de transe desde que empezamos las clases con una mirada algo triste… te estuvimos llamando pero no reaccionabas y cuando la profesora te despertó dijiste el nombre de una chica…. Aunque ni yo ni los demás tenemos ni la menor idea de a quien te refería, decia rukia de lo mas normal del mundo con su dedo índice posado en su labio inferior mientras hablaba toda melosa (ichigo como odia cuando habla así xD) y con cara de una inocencia total mientras que ichigo se ponía nervioso medida que ella hablaba

-e…. de….u… u… una… Chi… Chi… chica??….yo… PEN… pensando… e… e… en… eso… como crees??, Estaba nervioso el sabia que estaba pensando en una chica pero, que todo el salón lo sepa, y que de paso dijo su nombre en voz alta, por kami que bien que nadie la recuerda, pero aun así le importaba mas el… el hecho que mas le importaba..era si….su …su reputación de chico malo e indiferente esta en peligró

-"eres un tonto….bakka….no podías tratar de prestar atención a la clase??", su inner lo regañaba una y otra vez

Mientras ichigo se auto regañaba volviendo a ensimismarse su amigos hacían todo tipo de comentarios

-a kurosaki le ocurre algo que no nos quiere decir, hablo ishida mientras acomodaba sus anteojos

-si yo también pienso eso, dijeron al unísono rukia y tatsuki

-kurosaki-kun debe estar triste por esa chica…. O eso fue dejo ver su expresión, fue el primer comentario coherente que salio de la boca de la pelinaranja

La mañana transcurrió con mas escenas similares que según ichigo poco a poco acababan con su reputación, se alegro al darse cuenta que ya era la hora de la salida y que si se iba rápido podría evitar que sus "amigos" lo interrogaran como si de un criminal se tratase como lo habían hecho durante el descanso y la clase de gimnasia

Tras salir como nunca lo había hecho antes, como una gacela escapando de su depredador o como si lo viniera persiguiendo una estampida… llego inconscientemente al lugar donde en sus sueños la vio feliz una vez… el centro comercial, parecía estar casi desierto ya no habían muchas personas como aquel día. Se sentó en una banca por un muy largo tiempo permaneció recostado en ella hasta que anocheció al levantarse nota la gran noria que se veía desde allí. Después de dar una vuelta en ella regrezo a casa, solo quería dormir sin que rukia siguiera preguntando al respecto, cosa que no fue así.

-vamos dime… ichigo sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes tus problema acaso… no confías en mi??, pregunto muy seria la kuchikí

-no es eso enana….es solo que…. Es complicado para mi, el semblante duro de ichigo ya no estaba con el en este momento y rukia comprendió que lo que le decia era cierto

-bien… cuando estés listo.. Cuéntamelo… talvez pueda ayudarte, decia mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación del chico

Tras su salida el se recostó en su cama por fin podría dormir.. O por lo menos intentarlo…. Mañana talvez encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta: ¿Por qué ahora es que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza….Senna?

**continuara.**

bien espero que les alla gustado el fic... espero ver sus comentarios porfaa... para ver si sigo o no subiendo esta historia ^^

matta nee


	2. Confusíon

**bien ^^ gracias por los revius (no se escribirlo)....espero haber mejorado mi ortografia xD...es que me da pereza acomodarlo pero prometo evitarlos al maximo ^^ con respecto a las preguntas que me hicieron seran respondidas a medida que avance el fic....**

**soy muy nueva en esto de los fanfic asi que acepto criticas para mejorar... **

**aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen...son del grandioso tite kubo-sama (ojala fueran mios *o*....aun se vale soñar)**

¿Por qué ahora es que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza….Senna?

**Cap 2: Confusi****ón **

Ichigo no pudo dormir en toda la noche, cada que cerraba sus ojos la imagen de aquella chica regresaba a el junto con su voz. Definitivamente tendria que pensar en algo que no sea ella, mantener su mente ocupada como lo había hecho cuando los arrancar secuestraron a inoe, o como cuando tubo que ayudar a la princesita Rurichio.

Ya a las 6 am se canso de seguir tratando de dormir y se levanta, aun queda una hora para ir al instituto; al bajar a la cocina se consigue con su hermanita Yuzu preparando el desayuno acompañada por rukia

-buenos días ichi-nii… dormiste bien??….es raro verte despierto a esta hora, decia Yuzu algo extrañada

-buenos días ichigo, fue lo único que dijo rukia ya que se encontraba comiendo huevos fritos con pepinos

-ah… buenos días…. Pues… ojala hubiese podido dormir un poco, respondió ichigo mientras se sentaba a la mesa algo agotado

-ehh??… y eso porque ichi-nii??, pregunto preocupada la kurosaki menor mientras le servia el desayuno a su querido hermano

-no te preocupes Yuzu… estoy bien… simplemente pase la noche pensando en algo, respondió el pelinaranja tratando de no preocupar mas a su pequeña hermanita.

Camino al instituto rukia y el no cruzaron palabras hasta llegar a un puente, que ichigo reconoció en seguida; los recuerdos volvieron a llenar su cabeza pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que rukia lo golpear para que regresara en si.

-eh… que te pasa?… eso dolió, respondió molesto el pelinaranja mientras se agarraba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo donde rukia la acababa de golpear

-no se en que piensas… pero cada vez que lo haces tu cara muestra tristeza y no me gusta, respondió rukia dándole la espalda a ichigo

-eh?, fue lo único que dijo el chico algo confundido

-no me gusta verte así… simplemente no eres tu…. Y me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto, su voz mostraba seriedad pero también parecía algo quebrada

-nanii?, el chico seguía mas confundido aun

-eres un idiota, rukia había volteado a verlo y esta vez parecía molesta

El chico ahora estaba mas confundido que antes, lo único que hizo fue ver como la kuchikí salía corriendo no sin antes mirarle muy enojada

Al llegar al instituto noto que rukia seguía molesta por lo que sea que haya hecho, con respecto a lo demás parecía un día normal, keigo trato de abrasarlo pero solo gano un buen golpe por parte del kurosaki, chad y mizuiro lo saludaron como de costumbre, ishida simplemente asintió en modo de saludo y tatsuki lo ignoro. Si parecía ser un día normal, de pronto llega inoe y saluda a todos, parecía algo triste y con ojeras como si no hubiera podido dormir muy bien

-que te paso orihime??, pregunta preocupada su amiga tatsuki

-no… tranquila no me pasa nada tatsuki-chan, respondió sonriendo como siempre lo hace

Ichigo se percato de que inoe al igual que rukia estaban actuando muy extraño y ahora si que con esto mantendría su mente ocupada por lo menos un rato

En eso entra la profesora muy animada como de costumbre y saluda alegremente a todos mientras anota algo el pizarrón. Al rato deja ver "competencia de institutos nacionales día 16 de julio"

-muy bien como dice en la pizarra este instituto fue elegido para las competencia… habrá pruebas físicas como mentales y también de talentos y todos deberán participar sea como sea… el mejor instituto se llevara como premio computadoras nuevas así que no podemos perder, decia la profesora con los ojos encendidos en fuego y súper emocionada.

-bien si se trata de luchas seguro ichigo gana!!!, grito keigo

-y yo que??, pregunto tatsuki molesta

-y t… tu.. cla … claro, respondió este nervioso

-esto va a ser divertido, río mizuiro

-competencia???, rukia aun no había entendido y de todos modos no se preocupo mucho para seguir preguntando

Al terminar las clases todos se dirigían a sus respectivas casa, pero ichigo decidió confrontar a inoe primero, ya que de verdad actúo muy extraña toda la mañana y ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra cosa que para orihime era imposible de hacer cuando se trataba de ichigo, así que corrió para alcanzarla

-inoe!!!, la llamo este

-Um??… kurosaki-kun??… que pasa??, respondió la princesa algo confundida

-eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo… que te ocurre… hoy actuaste muy raro… estas enojada conmigo??, pregunto el kurosaki al ponerse al frente de ella

-eh??… no.. No es eso kurosaki-kun… para mi es imposible enojarme contigo, respondió algo sonrojada y apenada

-ahh… que bien… eso quiere decir que solo fueron ideas mías, respondió el pelinaranja sonriendo levemente

-ah… claro… eso era todo??, pregunto aun sonrojada

-si… supongo, respondió ampliando un poco su sonrisa, se despidió con la mano y dio media vuelta para marcharse a casa hasta que la voz de la chica lo hizo detenerse

-etto… kurosaki-kun…. Etto… la chica que….. Mejor olvídalo, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a preguntar se ruborizo mucho mas que antes y se puso nerviosa así que se dio media vuelta para que ichigo no la viera

-que??, fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinaranja porque estaba muy confundido

-Matta ne kurosaki-kun, fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica princesa y salio corriendo, dejando a el shinigami sustituto muy confundido

Ichigo regrezo a casa lo mas lento que pudo, no queria ser golpeado por su "querido" padre, no queria ser interrogado por Yuzu que de seguro seguiría preocupada, Karin no era un problema ya que si su familia fuera como ella el podría dormir tranquilo y pues rukia seguro seguía molesta por lo que sea que hubiera hecho. "que yo recuerde no le falte el respeto ni tampoco me volví a meter con la basura que dibuja… así que porque estará enojada??… si es porque no le dije que me pasa… pues ella misma fue la que me dijo que le dijera cuando estuviera preparado así que… que le pasara??" pensaba el chico mientras abría la puerta, se estaba preparando para el golpe de bienvenida que nunca llego, así que ichigo revisó toda la casa y lo único que consiguió fue una nota de Yuzu que decia:

"ichi-nii papa decidió llevarnos a cenar afuera pero como nunca llegaste pensó que querías estar solo, en caso de que te de hambre hay restos del almuerzo en la nevera, caliéntalo en el microondas (pones el botoncito de recalentar ^^)

Cuídate, cuidado te quemas, te quiere

Yuzu"

-Yuzu parece mi mamá jaja… supongo que daré una vuelta, dijo ichigo dejando la nota en la mesa donde la consiguió y saliendo de casa

Mientras caminaba sin un rumbo especifico escucho el grito de una chica, y no tardo en ir a donde había escuchado el grito.

**continuara...**

espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^ etto...resivo de todo...menos tomatasos, ehh quejas de los ichirukistas (aunque yo lo sea... y entre inoe y rukia prefiera mil veces a rukia-chan) me gusta mucho la personalidad de senna y creo que contrasta muy bien con la de ichigo ^^

si veo que les gusta como va la historia sigo publicando ^^ (eso es lo que deseo *o*)

matta ne


	3. seras tu?

**bien aqui otro capi...etto...creo que aqui ya veran la respuesta a sus preguntas ^^ espero que les guste el capi... y espero haber mejorado en algo mi ortografia (disculpenme si no lo hize T_T) me gusta que aunque sea si hay gente que lee mi fic *o* pocos pero hay eso me anima ^^**

**como siempre aclaro que los personajes son propiedad de tite kubo-sama yo solo los utilizo sin animo de lucro U.U**

**Cap 3: ser****ás tu??**

Ichigo no tardo mucho en llegar al callejón de donde hace un momento una chica había gritado pidiendo ayuda, y en efecto la chica había sido arrinconada en el fondo del callejón y 5 tipos trataban de sobrepasarse con ella, la tenían sujetada por los brazos y el cuello, y uno de ellos tapada su boca con su gran mano; le habían desabrochado un poco la camisa de colegio que llevaba ella estaba llorando o por lo menos eso era lo que se podía diferenciar con la poca luz que daba la luna al lugar

-oigan… será mejor que la dejen si no quieren que les de una paliza que no olvidaran, dijo ichigo muy molesto por el acto de los 5 hombres

-mira chiquillo será mejor que te regreses por donde llegaste, le respondió uno de ellos, exactamente el que tapaba la boca de la chica

-si no querrás morir aquí mismo… será mejor que te vayas, dijo el que al parecer era el líder sacando una navaja

Ichigo ni siquiera se inmuto, seguía mirando a los cinco de forma desafiante, el hombre que tapaba la boca de la chica se canso de la actitud del chico y se lanzo a golpearle, pero no logro tocarlo ya que ichigo velozmente había alcanzado darle un muy buen golpe en el estomago dejándolo tirado en el suelo casi inconsciente, los demás lo miraron asombrado pero cuando ichigo miro a donde se encontraban se percato de que faltaba uno.

-cuidado… esta detrás de ti con la navaja, le grita la chica para alertarlo

Ichigo reacciona pero muy tarde, la voz de la chica se le hizo muy familiar y lo ultimo que sintió fue como el filo de la navaja atravesaba su costado izquierdo. El tipo empezó a reírse como si ya hubiese ganado, en eso el kurosaki como siempre se enojo y golpeo fuertemente a el tipo en el rostro y lo dejo con la nariz sangrando en el suelo, los otros tres lo miraron con mucho miedo pero eso no evito que los otros dos se lanzara al shinigami sustituto con intención de detenerlo de una buena vez; pero lo único que ganaron fue que ichigo le estampara una buena patada en la cabeza a uno y al otro le dio un codazo en la espalda para luego patearlo y dejarlo en el suelo. El ultimo que aun sujetaba el cuello de la chica miraba con gran temor al chico que dejo a sus compañeros inconscientes.

-no la vas a soltar o tendré que encargarme también de ti?, pregunta desafiante el kurosaki

En eso el hombre no tardo ni 10 segundos en soltar a la chica y salir corriendo despavorido. Ichigo se acerca a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse ya que cuando el tipo se fue ella callo por instinto al suelo escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos que abrazaban a la vez sus piernas, se encontraba llorando del susto que acababa de pasar.

-hey… estas bien?, pregunta el shinigami sustituto tendiéndole la mano

-jum… gracias, la chica tomo la mano de ichigo

Cuando la chica ya se encontraba de pie fue cuando ichigo por fin reconoció su rostro, de piel blanca grandes ojos color naranja que brillaban de una forma única gracias a los pocos rallos de la luna, con unos cuantos mechones de un cabello color morado cayendo por su rostro; la sorpresa en el rostro de ichigo era muy notable

-gracias por salvarme… no se como agradecerte, la chica le sonríe dulcemente

-ah… de.. De nada, responde el kurosaki tratando de pasar la sorpresa que le dio el ver a la chica…. Era idéntica podría decirse que era precisamente la chica que desapareció ese día

-ocurre algo?, pregunto algo preocupada por la reacción del chico que la acababa de salvar

-no… nada, respondió este

-oi… como te llamas?, pregunta ella tímidamente

-e… kurosaki ichigo, responde este

Había notado algo que lo entristeció mucho… aunque se parecía mucho a Senna no lo recordaba y posiblemente ni siquiera ese fuera su nombre, si tan solo fuera ella podría dejar de pensar en ella sin entristecerse tanto como lo hacia

-mucho gusto kurosaki-san… mi nombre es Senna Kioku , responde sonriéndole

El nombre hizo estremecer al shinigami sustituto, "¿de verdad podría ser ella? Pero si eso es imposible.. Ella desapareció, no quedo ni rastro alguno de su existencia", pensó el kurosaki

-ahhh, grito la chica sacando al pelinaranja de sus pensamientos

-que ocurre?, pregunto preocupado nuestra fresita favorita

-estas sangrando…. Y es mi culpa, dice Senna tapando su boca con sus manos con una expresión de preocupación total

Al oír esto ichigo se da cuenta de que en verdad uno de esos locos lo habían podido apuñalar en un costado cuando se descuido

-nie… tranquila… ya estoy acostumbrado, respondió este como si ya fuera algo cotidiano (aunque prácticamente lo era)

-eh?, fue lo único que alcanzo a responder la pelimorada

-oye… tienes donde pasar la noche?, pregunto el pelinaranja para cambiar el tema

-pues no… acabo de llegar a la ciudad, respondió esta al instante

-Umm… si quieres ven a… a.. mi casa….digo… por lo menos por… esta noche… claro si…. Si quieres, dijo el shinigami sustituto viendo hacia otro lado con voz que demostraba que estaba nervioso

-de verdad puedo, pregunto algo incomoda la chica, ya te cause muchos problemas, miraba al suelo muy apenada

-nie… tranquila, dijo ichigo dándole una sonrisa para darle algo de confianza

-arigatou gozaimasu kurosaki-san, dijo ella también sonriendo

Ichigo tomo las cosas de la chica que yacían en el suelo, durante el camino a casa de ichigo estuvieron platicando, mientras mas la conocía mas parecidos le encontraba, ¿será ella? Lo único que hacia era preguntarse esto una y otra vez. Gustaba de lugares altos, era muy hiperactiva y energética, parecía como si nunca parara de hablar aunque no era algo que lo incomodara, todo el camino no hizo otra cosa que hablar y de ves en cuando pedía descansar para ver como seguía la herida de ichigo, los parecidos con la chica que conoció una vez eran muchos… y el que mas le extraño y a la vez emociono fue que no recuerda nada de lo que vivió, solo lo de hace unos meses atrás cuando despertó en un lugar que no conocía, no recordaba a sus padres o demás familiares o amigos, solo recordaba su nombre y algunos sucesos algo extraños que aun eran borrosos en su cabeza.

Mientras senna no hacia otra cosa que pensar, en lo familiar que se le hacia el pelinaranja, "si tan solo pudiera recordar todo con claridad" pensó esta justo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa kurosaki

Cuando el shinigami abrió la puerta… si bien en la tarde no recibió el golpe de bienvenida cuando esta preparado, ahora que ya ni recordaba si lo recibió, y fue a parar al estrellarse contra la pared del fondo del pasillo de entrada

Desde la cocina se oyeron tres voces distintas

-bienvenido ichi-nii, dijo dulcemente Yuzu

-por fin llegas.. Ichigo, dijo secamente rukia

-hola ichi-nii san, dijo despreocupada karin

Mientra isshin había quedado petrificado viendo a la señorita que su detestable hijo había llevado a casa esa noche

-konban wa minna, dio senna algo nerviosa después del ver a ichigo ser golpeado por el que parece ser su padre.

**continuara..**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi...y que sus preguntas hayan sido respondidas ^^**

**para la que me pregunto si era ichirukista...sip si lo soy aunque este haciendo este fic xD... **

**para el proximo capi...puede que alla algo de ichiruki por cierto... o algo asi xD**

**espero que sigan leyendo mi fic ^^ ...**


	4. Que no lo ves?

bueno aunque no tengo audiencia y eso me entristese T_T ya que nadie se toma la molestia de dejarme un mensajito que odio xD pues de todas formas continuo ^^

empezara el ichiruki y el ichihime ^^.... no solo se trata de mi personaje favorita de pelicula...porfis

Aclaro: bleach no me pertenese, son propiedad de tite kibo, la idea del fan fic si es mia xD

**Cuando el sue****ño se hace realidad**

**Capitulo 4: que no lo ves?**

La chico los saluda a todos nerviosamente, isshin seguía petrificado pensando dios sabrá que cosas de su hijo. Yuzu al escuchar la voz de la chica se asoma desde la puerta de la cocina junto con rukia.

-buenas noches, dice amablemente Yuzu acercándose a la ojinaranja

-hola, se resigno a decir la kuchikí mientras pensaba "quien será esta chica?… de donde conoce a ichigo….. A no ser que sea la chica en la que el idiota a estado pensando"

-ahh… que dolor… maldito anciano, dijo ichigo levantándose muy adolorido

-etto… mejor… me voy hiendo… no queria causar problemas…. De todas formas gracias kurosaki-san, la pelinaranja estaba dando vuelta hacia la puerta que acababa de cruzar cuando llego

-eh no seas tonta… esto pasa prácticamente todos los días…. Además no tienes donde quedarte, dijo ichigo acercándose a ella

-quee??, grita como loco el que hasta hace un momento estaba petrificado, si es así quédate… serás como mi cuarta hija, esto ultimo lo hizo con estrellitas en sus ojos mientras se movía como si de un muñeco se tratara… dando algo de miedo, hasta que karin lo puso en su sitio dándole un golpe ayudada por otro golpe cortesía de ichigo

-supongo que tienes hambre.. Ya te sirvo algo… y bienvenida, dijo la siempre amable Yuzu

Durante la cena la ojinaranja contó como ichigo la había salvado, karin no hizo otra cosa que evitar que isshin hiciera estupideces, rukia la miraba de mal humor a la final quien se creía ichigo… un príncipe rescata princesas?? Y de paso llevarla a casa sin preguntar primero, Yuzu había vendado la herida de su hermano y este solamente comía.

También senna contó que no recuerda nada de su pasado, solo lo de hace 6 meses hasta ese día, también tenia unos recuerdos muy borrosos de un raro acontecimiento, aunque su nombre lo recordaba perfectamente igual que su edad; y que desde hace seis meses trabajaba en una tienda en la ciudad vecina y vivía con una señora pero esta murió hace poco así que llego a karakura a buscar trabajo, una casa y para estudiar en el instituto de karakura

-así que estudiaras en el mismo instituto que ichi-nii, dijo karin despreocupada como siempre

-eso parece, respondió ichigo

Después de cenar isshin instalo otra cama en el cuarto de las hermanas kurosaki, que ya no tenia mucho espacio como antes… ya con 4 camas el cuarto quedaba algo pequeño. Senna ofreció mas de mil veces que podía dormir en el sofá de la sala, pero isshin no hacia otra cosa que responder "ninguna de mis hijas dormirá en un sillón"

Mientras ichigo se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama pensaba que cada que la conocía mas parecidos encontraba, hace 6 meses que había desaparecido y esta chica no recuerda nada antes de los últimos seis meses

-senna, susurro el muchacho aunque fue escuchado por cierta shinigami que acababa de entrar a la habitación del chico sin hacer el menor ruido

-así que ella es la chica en la que no dejas de pensar?, interrumpe la kuchikí su voz hacia notar lo molesta que se encontraba

-eh?'.. oye porque entras así a mi cuarto… toca primero quieres?, responde el pelinaranja de mal humor como siempre

-me vas a responder o no?, pregunto esta aun molesta

-oye… porque habría de responderte?, pregunta desafiante el shinigami sustituto

-eres un idiota.. Sabes?, dice la shinigami para salir con prisa

El pelinaranja recordó como esa mañana había ocurrido algo similar, y lo confundía mucho, porque no le queria decir lo que pasaba y porque tanto interés en saber que es lo que piensa

Mientras rukia corrió al baño y abrió la llave de la ducha para dejar correr el agua mientras se sentaba en el suelo recostada en la puerta, aguantaba las ganas de llorar

-porque no te das cuenta idiota?…. Y yo soy mil veces mas estupida que tu al no decirte nada… porque no ves que me gustas mucho… maldito crio… si supieras como duele saber que piensas en otra chica que no sea yo… si supieras como duele ver que susurras el nombre de otra chica… idiota, se decia a si misma mientras abrasaba sus piernas con sus brazos y ocultaba su rostro entre ellos.

Mientras afuera las hermanitas kurosaki y senna miraban como isshin abrazaba un gran afiche con la imagen de masaki y lloraba y gritaba que tenían una cuarta hija y lo feliz que estaba con eso

-etto… el siempre es así?, pregunto la ojinaranja viendo al kurosaki mayor hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-si.. Acostúmbrate, respondió karin resignada

-jaja… creo que le caíste bien a otosan, dijo yuzu sonriente

-jaja… aunque no estaré mucho tiempo… mañana iré a buscar un departamento o algo… no quiero incomodarlos mucho, dijo esta algo seria

-no te preocupes, respondió yuzu

La noche larga para cierta morena que no pudo dormir pensando en que diablos le veía ichigo a la chica que dormía en la cama de al lado, y porque no le decia sus sentimientos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al amanecer rukia salio de primera sin despertar a nadie, después de un rato se despertó yuzu a preparar el desayuno, seguida por karin y senna que ayudo a poner la mesa y por ultimo ichigo que bajo ya cuando todo estaba servido y comían tranquilamente

-buenas…. Y la enana?, dijo el ojimiel al ver que faltaba rukia

-buenos días ichi-nii… creo que rukia-chan salio mas temprano hoy, dijo como siempre la educada yuzu

-hola, fue lo único que se escucho por parte de karin

-buenos días kurosaki-san, dijo una sonriente senna

-deja de llamarme kurosaki-san…. Puedes llamarme solamente ichigo, dijo este mientras se sentaba a desayunar

-oki… kuro….etto… ichigo, le respondió senna auto corrigiéndose

-que harás hoy?, pregunto el shinigami sustituto

-pues buscare donde quedarme….un trabajo… y… mañana si iré al instituto, dejo despreocupada la ojinaranja mientras seguía comiendo

-ya quedo claro que no te estamos corriendo…. Puedes quedarte cuanto tu quieras, dijo karin

-lo se… pero no creo que sea correcto quedarme, respondió la chica algo apenada

Ichigo la miro sonriendo en su interior, definitivamente había algo en ella que le atraía de un forma que nunca antes había sentido. Ichigo se fue solo al instituto en su mente solo se encontraba el hecho de que talvez si era la senna que conoció.. Solo tendria que hacer que recuerdo aquel evento que según ella esta borroso en su cabeza

Y no muy lejos de allí se encontraba la morena recostada a un árbol, se veía pensativa, llevaba hay un largo tiempo, salio tan rápido de casa que ni tiempo de desayunar o comer algo le dio y por mas que su estomago gruñía ella seguía en la misma pose

-se hace tarde, dijo en voz baja a percatarse de la hora, será mejor ir al instituto

Mientras caminaba de forma automática el instituto no hacia otra cosa que pensar en: "porque no le digo?…. Será que seré correspondida si se lo digo… en cuanto a esa chica… como es posible que ni siquiera se como es o quien es en realidad y ya la odio… si supiera como la detesto… quiero que desaparezca"

Continuara...

porfa dejenme comentarios asi sean tomatasos, es triste saber que nadie lee tu fic T_T

matta nee


	5. Mensaje de la Autora

**Buenas a todos!**

Bien primero que todo, debo una disculpa por dejar el fic inconcluso. Realmente cosas se escaparon de mis manos, mi pc murió y perdí todo sobre este fic que ya tenía 8 caps. Y planeaba terminarlo en el décimo.

La universidad, intente entrar por mi carrera más deseada, pero no quede, tuve que estudiar otro año más y quede en Ingeniería y "Hola", soy mala en matemática. Imaginaran cuanto me ha pegado la carrera...

En este momento retomando viejos vicios, note que aun tengo idea para continuar con este fic, pues sigo amando el IchiSenna con todo mi corazón, solo que esta vez podre adicionar al fic a mi querida Riruka pues en lo que va de manga en estos ¿3 años de ausencia? Creo más o menos, le he tomado aprecio a la niña esta, me identifico 100% así que ya no sería solo IchiSenna, IchiRuki e IchiHime…sino también IchiRiru.

Los mismos sucesos del manga me han dado muchísimas ideas para concluir este fic y darle el final que Memories of Nobody, debió darle a mi Senna 3

La otra ventaja de retomar el fic es que, ya no soy la niña de 16 años quien empezó a escribir este fic XD Mi narrativa ya no esta noob, por lo que sin duda espero haber mejorado en estos años.

La idea principal del fic aun la tengo bien presente en mi cabecita. Es bueno que para este tipo de cosas mi memoria no sea tan del asco, solo tengo que releer mis fails 4 chapters anteriores y es aquí donde digo: ¿Dios mío, en serio y escribía así? XD

Esta vez tendré mas cuidado con los signos de puntuación, la ortografía y demás detalles que recién estoy notando de capítulos anteriores.

Por ahí leí un review que me dio en todos los feels, bueno muchos de hecho pues de verdad no tenía idea que siquiera hubieran más personas que le gustara la pareja y que muchas otras por mas Ichihimistas o Ichirukistas que fuera se tomaran la molestia de leer este fic a sido maravilloso, muchas gracias a todos.

Por ahí en comentario de Furuya-kun yo se que los nombres van con mayúsculas, prometo que si continuo corregiré los caps. Antes de subirlos.

Si de hecho se me hace justo que en este tiempo aunque sea haya mejorado esos detalles que antes descuidaba totalmente. También prometo que serán mas largos, en serio, intentare detallar mejor y no solo enfocarme en diálogos, como veo hice en aquel entonces, también intentare que no sean aburridos.

¡En serio estoy 100% de vuelta y gracias por dejar reviews! No saben lo maravilloso que es.

Nos leemos.


End file.
